Nobuyuki Sugō's Victim
by TDFLewis
Summary: Nobuyuki Sugō was a sadist, there was no questioning that, he reminded himself that as he stood over another of his victims. It was easier than you'd think, torturing a person's virtual counterparts and watching as they physically suffer.


Nobuyuki Sugō was a sadist, there was no questioning that, he reminded himself that as he stood over another of his victims. It was easier than you'd think, to murder a virtual player, in turn killing their physical counterpart.

Nobuyuki Sugō had a habit, he would take "solo players" and teleport them into what he called "the void" it was a roughly textured part of ALfheim, not registered on the map and only accessible through teleportation, and would remove their ability to log off, it's literally just a setting, and they're trapped completely under his power, pulling the data from their account he would find their place of residence and stand by them, torturing their virtual counterparts and watching as they physically suffer.

Hinata Miyu was a relatively new player to ALfheim Online, she lived alone and played alone, which made her the perfect prey for Nobuyuki. He stood over her bed as she layed completely oblivious, her senses obscured by the NerveGear. Nobuyuki had practised the command many times over _/teleport [playerID] ""void"",_ and as they are shocked as to where they appear, he would bring up the player's options menu, hitting the "_Disable Log Off_" button, in order to prevent their physical body from escaping, consequently immobilising the player using his custom-made command. He then slowly increased her pain limit, bringing a virtual blade across the player's neck, creating a cut along the path the knife travelled that would begin slowly bleeding, for a particle that was barely used in ALheim, blood was the most beautiful to him, it was a deep crimson colour, and its physics clearly developed so that it drops similar to that of real life. Nobuyuki held Hinata by the bottom of her chin, lifting her head so that her neck was completely exposed to him, Noboyuki chuckled as Hinata yelped, nervously asking where she was, her sprite quivering slightly under Noboyuki's grip. He refused to answer, knowing that the girl didn't need that information, as he savoured her fear.

Noboyuki removed his NerveGear carefully, watching to make sure that his player continued to be online, running the blade slowly across Hinata's wrists, his mouth filling with saliva as he watched Hinata's real body sweating, a reaction that the NerveGear was unable to recreate, but one that was too sweet for Noboyuki to pass up, he softly dragged his finger along the girl's cheek, collecting her nervous sweat along the end of it, then slowly running his finger along his tongue, tasting Hinata's fear, the salted water droplets tasting sweet under Noboyuki's tongue, as he let out a sigh of content, this girl was going to be fun.

He donned his NerveGear once again, staring into Hinata's eyes, watching as her pupils dilated in fear as she anxiously awaited his next decision, desperately hoping that she was going to be able to escape, the words "help" escaped from her lips seconds before Noboyuki brought his palm across her cheek, as she fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He let out a laugh, a long, cackling laugh that struck even more fear into Hinata as she desperately attempted to open her player menu, realising that the icon to long off has been disabled she let out a soft cry. Her face now ghostly white in fear she attempted to run, realising that she had been immobilised, allowing her player movement animations, but not allowing her actual movement in the world. Noboyuki continuing to laugh, now revealing the pain limit menu to her, telling her that he was going to increase the damage to the point where her physical body will be taking damage, and that she will not be leaving. Hinata let out a scream from her weak lips, glancing down at her wrists, littered with cuts inflicted by the AI of his character, drops of blood continuing to escape from the wounds, she recoiled as a wall is spawned behind her, Noboyuki using his privileges as GM to spawn in game entities to use as methods of Hinata's torture. He pushed her against the wall, forcing her wrists to stick to the wall, leaving her unable to shake herself from the entity she has become stuck to. Noboyuki thrust a blade into Hinata's chest, disabling health loss so that all it does is cause physical pain to her body, his pupils tiny as he gazed into her fear-stricken eyes, pupils dilating in fear as she is unable to look away from her capturer.

Noboyuki removed his helmet, watching excitedly as the microwave radiation slowly attacking her nerves did so, grinning widely as her body convulsed, due to short bolts of electricity. Becoming excited now, he raised her pain limit by another level from his NerveGear, watching as blood trailed from the corner of her lips, Hinita's face pale white, alike to that of her virtual counterpart. Real blood compares nothing to the particle in ALfheim, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't equal the physics of the blood dropping, the maroon trail that it left as it moved down her body, dropping onto the bed beside her, more drops following the primary one. Nobody had tested the full fatal capabilities of the NerveGear, for a regular player, dying killed their brain, killing the person, but for Hinita it was a slower death, blood continuing to flow softly from her lip, leaving a trail along her cheek and dropping onto the bed beside her. Some blood diverted on its course and dropped down her neck, he grinned sadistically as this girl was under his complete control, visible signs of stress in her eyes, now wide open as electricity caused the muscles to contract and decontract, she convulsed in pain and Noboyuki sighed in pleasure. He placed the NerveGear on his head for the final time this day.

Staring at Hinita, slumped forwards exhausted, held against the wall by her bloodied wrists and by the blade, blood dripping consistently from her neck and the wound forming around the blade, unconscious due to the extreme amounts of pain coursing through her body. Noboyuki turned the pain limit to its highest, despawning the blade in her chest and disabling health regeneration. He was going to kill this girl. Hinita coughed and spluttered as she regained consciousness, making eye contact again with Noboyuki and recoiling in fear, but he forced her to hold eye contact, using his GM access to force her perspective on him as he brought a knife across her face as she screamed, driven crazy by blood lust, he slashed at Hinita, bringing the knife across her neck, stabbing her feverously until her HP bar reached 0 and Hinita slumped on the floor, her body unsticking from the wall and her body disappeared into the world, she was dead.

Noboyuki removed his NerveGear and stared at his newest victim, satisfied, he tasted the blood running off of her cheek, sweet as always, he shuddered in pleasure and ran his hands across the girl's dead body. Nobuyuki Sugō was a sadist, there was no questioning that. As he stood over Hinita for the last time before she became another news story.


End file.
